


This Side of Me

by yummyswae



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Chaebol!Chanyeol, ChanBaek - Freeform, EXO - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Nerdyboy!Baekhyun, Poor!Baekhyun, Rich Park Chanyeol, Rich!Chanyeol, Romance, Sweet Park Chanyeol, badboy!Chanyeol, badboyxshyboy, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24908218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yummyswae/pseuds/yummyswae
Summary: Baekhyun wouldn't call his life rough, but to any normal person, it was.Being bullied, poor, and having no friends left him with a lot of time to think.Who thought bad boy chaebol Park Chanyeol would become his friend?Or maybe something more?Baekhyun sure didn't.OrThe badboy!Chaneyol x nerdyboy!Baekhyun fic that chanbaekists are thirsty for
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	1. 1 unlucky duckling

**Author's Note:**

> By no means do any of the characters act by or what I write them to be. I am not forcing anyone to be together. Their names are just being used to satiate my desire for a chanbaek fanfic, nothing else.  
> With that aside, enjoy!

BAEKHYUN POV:  
Ugh, eggs this time? Baekhyun thought as he touched the slimy substance on his backpack, Couldn’t they use something besides food? They’re being so wasteful, maybe I’ll ask them for the eggs so we could eat them for breakfast.  


But no, Baekhyun heard one say “last one”, as he felt a raw egg trickle down his neck, under his shirt, and stain his shirt. His blazer, thankfully, wasn’t as soiled as his dress shirt, but it wasn’t in much better condition, being too worn out to be called a blazer.  


Looks like I have to stop by the conbini, Baekhyun sighed as he tried to wipe off egg white from his sleeves so his school materials aren’t ruined as well. Today was one of the worse days. Usually, he'd get a little scuffle or a punch in the gut, but today the bullies left him with something that would be detectable by his parents. 

By no means was Baekhyun dorky or ugly, but he was very much bully-able. His quiet demeanor and unwillingness to talk back made him the perfect target for bullies thirsty to feel powerful. Baekhyun was near the top of his class, dubbed a “nerd”, and wore hand-me-down clothes. Of course, there were times when Baekhyun couldn’t stand being bullied and threw a bag full of insults at the bullies while also giving them some insight into what they were doing, but they never listened anyway and proceeded to beat Baekhyun up some more. No matter how many times Baekhyun tried to report them, it was no lie that bullies’ parents were rich, and the school officials were always paid to keep their mouths shut. So, Baekhyun was stuck ignoring them and getting scolded by the teacher for his disorderly appearance.  


Speaking of which, I should dry the egg up before Mr. Kim gets back from making copies of the homework assignment, Baekhyun thought, quietly getting up from his seat, trying not to disturb his classmates who were either 1) napping, 2) trying to ignore the bullying happening in the classroom, or 3) actually bullying him. To his luck, Mr. Kim returned from the copying room as soon as Baekhyun reached the door of the classroom.  


“Where do you think you’re going, Mr. Byun?” Mr. Kim asked, giving Baekhyun a shrewd once-over. Baekhyun sighed, knowing this wasn’t going to end well, because the “head bully”, Sangwon, was practically best friends with the calculus teacher, so there was no way Sangwon would get in trouble.  


“Just heading to the bathroom, Sir,” Baekhyun replied, looking the teacher straight in the eye. Unfortunately, his straightforwardness was taken as him being indignant, for Mr. Kim’s face turned red as he screamed, “ABSOLUTELY NOT. Look at you! So dirty and going to the bathroom without my permission? NO. I will see you after school, Mr. Byun.”  


Baekhyun sighed once again as he retreated to his seat, hearing snickers and giggles from his classmates. What was he expecting anyways? Mr. Kim to magically let him go to the bathroom without a single offhand comment? Of course not, that’s just wishful thinking.

\----

As Baekhyun attended the rest of his classes, he felt as if he was in a bubble. He had learned everything being taught in all his classes already, perks of working hard and studying during the summer, so he didn’t so much as try to tune in to the lectures, mind wandering off on what he should make for dinner. There’s two bread rolls left, three apples, some gochujang, and one scallion. He thought as he “went” through the items left in the fridge. Dad doesn’t like bread and scallions together, but I guess today isn’t his lucky day. Baekhyun chuckled lightly, Looks like we’re having spicy fruit bruschetta for dinner!  


With the amazing luck Baekhyun had, his laugh was caught by his history teacher, who didn’t call him out but did give him a harsh warning glance. He internally sighed, and decided to at least look like he was paying attention to Mrs. Jung’s lesson this time as thanks for not calling him out. 

\----

“Phone away, head up, eyes on the screen.” Mr. Kim commanded as Baekhyun slid into the detention room. Of course, there was no one there but him, what did he expect. So Baekhyun did as told, watching as Mr. Kim turned on a video of the current president Moon preaching about being good in school.  


“I know, school is hard. There’s studying, keeping up with friends, and getting into a good university looming over your head. But that doesn’t mean…” Baekhyun tuned out the wonderful voice of his country’s leader and wandered into a state conscious sleep (with his eyes open, of course). He “dreamt” about studying, having friends, and, you guessed it, entering a good university. Before he knew it, Mr. Kim was getting up from his chair and turning off the TV, leaving Baekhyun and the detention room with the parting words of “turn off the lights when you leave.”  


So kind, Baekhyun thought sarcastically as he grabbed all his stuff and headed for the door, not before shutting off the lights.

\----

CHANYEOL POV  
“Welcome,” Chanyeol called as he heard the automatic doors of the convenience store he was working at slide open. As he turned around from restocking the cigarettes behind the counter, he was hit with the stench of rotten eggs. 

What the fuck, did a skunk come in or something? He thought as he looked around the store, spotting no white-striped animal lurking around. 

But he did find the source of the stench 

Turns out, it was a student covered in dried egg. 

A student wearing his school’s uniform covered in dried egg.

Well, fuck. Chanyeol thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like the plot moves a little fast. Then again, I AM writing this at 2:51 in the morning.  
> lmk!


	2. 2 Fateful People

CHANYEOL POV  
“Well, fuck.” Chanyeol ducked under the counter, attempting to hide from the student. As he peeked from behind the counter, he saw the student give him a tired glance, with no recognition registering in his face. 

I guess he doesn’t know me, lucky me! Chanyeol singsonged in his head as he called out “Can I help you with anything?”

The student shook his head and slid a small package of wet towelettes over the counter. “Just this.” He said quietly. Chanyeol nodded and scanned the item, reciting the total as he carefully watched the student’s expression. 

“Did he get egged by some middle schoolers?” Chanyeol thought out loud. The student’s head whipped up from his tattered wallet, and Chanyeol inwardly cursed. 

“No, just some annoying classmates.” He replied, sliding over the money and grabbing the towelettes. “Exact change. Keep the receipt.” The student walked away as he ripped open the package and proceeded to wipe his dress shirt. Chanyeol stared at his back, speechless. He hadn’t done anything to piss off the student, had he? Today was his first day at “work”, and had fucked up already.

“Wait!” He called out, scrambling from behind the counter, “There’s a washing machine in the back, if you’d like to use it, or not… I-I mean it’s up to you, you totally don’t have to, I’m not forcing you or anything…” Chanyeol rambled and the student giggled, not before reverting back to his stoic face and putting up his barriers once again. 

“Do convenience stores usually have washing machines? How do I know if you’re tricking me just to take my money?” 

Chanyeol paused. The student was right. He was merely a convenience store employee, for all the kid could know he could be a sex offender.

“Like I said, I’m not forcing you. You look like you need to wash your shirt,” The student’s face turned pink at that, “And you look a little lonely too. You can walk out of the door and I won’t bother you ever again, but --”

The student cut him off, “Ok, I trust you. A kidnapper wouldn’t talk so long and so sincerely anyways.” He smiled. “So where’s that washing machine?”

Chanyeol let out a sigh of relief that he didn’t know he was holding. “Just back here, c’mon, before my boss comes back.”

The student followed him behind the counter to the employee room. The room lit up with fluorescent lights, green work uniform bibs hanging along the wall on the left, with a few metal lockers lining the right. In the middle was a large wooden table, and benches on either side. Just a little further was the laundry room, a bundle of clothes already rolling in the dryer. 

“Here we go. There’s a few pieces of clothing that needs to be washed, so we can just throw your shirt in with it.” Chanyeol looked at the student expectantly.

“What?” He said.

“Aren’t you gonna take off your shirt? How are you going to wash your shirt if you don’t take it off?” 

“Oh!” the student immediately began shrugging off his blazer, and stopped as he was about to unbutton his dress shirt. “Can you turn around?” 

“Huh?” Chanyeol snapped out of his daydreaming, “Why? We’re both guys. I’m not gonna rape you or anything.”

The student looked unsure, but then sighed as Chanyeol was right. He didn’t want to suggest anything, so he unbuttoned his shirt, deft, slender fingers undoing each button.

Chanyeol gulped, watching as pale, smooth, milky skin was slowly revealed. He felt his face heating up and finally decided to turn away, not wanting the student to see him embarrassed. Why was he embarrassed, anyways? It’s not like he hadn’t seen other guys shirtless before. He slapped his face a few times, trying to get rid of the heat building up.

“Uh, excuse me?” Chanyeol whipped around, “I put my shirt in the pile,” the student pointed at the pile of clothes. “I’m not sure how to work a washing machine, could you…”

“Oh, yes, yes, of course. I’m sorry, I was spacing out,” Chanyeol lied, throwing the clothes into the washer and pressing a few buttons. The washer began to move, spinning the clothes inside.

He noticed that the student had put on his blazer and was keeping the chest area closed. At that, the air suddenly felt thick. The silence inside the room was deafeningly awkward. Chanyeol decided to try and strike up a conversation.

“So, uh, what’s your name?” Chanyeol asked, fidgeting with his thumbs as he awkwardly lifted his head to look at the smaller.

“Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun. And yours is…” Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol’s shirt.

“Chanyeol,” Chanyeol quickly answered, “Park Chanyeol.”

“Yes, I figured from your name tag.” Baekhyun laughed.

“O-Oh, yeah, right.” Chanyeol stuttered, and Baekhyun giggled even more. Chanyeol nervously wrung his hands together and leaned against the wall of lockers, “So what school do you go to?”  
Baekhyun sighed, “Es Em High School,” Chanyeol tried to keep his expression straight, “I know, it’s one of the bougier schools. I got in with a scholarship and financial aid, but I’m not rich or cool so this happens to me.” Baekhyun gestured at his blazer and gave the washing machine a quick glance.

“I’m sorry.” Chanyeol said, not knowing what else to say. Baekhyun gave a dry laugh, “Don’t worry about it, I’m used to it.” Baekhyun pushed his glasses up his nose, “I just want to finish high school quietly and then get a stable job to support my family.” 

They chatted for a little while longer, at one point pausing to move the clothes into the dryer, and continued chatting until the dryer gave a little ding, signaling the end of the drying period. 

Chanyeol averted his eyes from Baekhyun as Baekhyun put on his shirt, wanting to spare himself of embarrassment and make Baekhyun feel comfortable this time. “Stop it, stop it!” Chanyeol slapped his face a few times to keep the redness from creeping up. He heard Baekhyun pick up his backpack and turned back around.

“Well, thank you for helping me, Mr. Chanyeol,” Baekhyun gave him a smile, “You’re actually pretty nice. I was wrong to think you were a kidnapper.”

“U-Uh, yeah,” Chanyeol followed him out of the employees’ room, and waved as the student waved to him goodbye.

“I hope I see you again.” He whispered to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When will they meet again? hehehehe


	3. 3 Wasted Peaches

At this point Baekhyun knew he shouldn’t be surprised. The bullies were getting more and more creative by each passing day. Who knew that his childhood idol would be the character he had to mimic today?

He was in the center of a circle of bullies, refusing to get on his hands and knees to act like Pikachu. Sure, he would take all the hits and punches and eggs thrown at him, but to get on his hands and knees would mean giving up his pride.

After a few more minutes of insults and shoves to push him on his knees, Sangwon’s patience had run out. At first, he had remained silent sitting on a nearby desk, watching as his underlings tried to egg him to say “Pika pika!”, but eventually he rumbled a deep “Stop,” and hopped down from his throne. 

“Since you won’t be our Pikachu,” he said, the group moving apart as he circled Baekhyun, “you deserve something better.” 

He then forcefully kicked behind Baekhyun’s knee, causing Baekhyun to buckle to the floor with a slight grunt. Baekhyun had never felt more humiliated, because he had never put himself on a lower level than these guys, but more than the embarrassment he felt overwhelming anger. They had absolutely no right to push him to the ground as if he were the low life when in reality it was actually them. 

So he slapped him.

Yes, he slapped Sangwon.

Sangwon didn’t take it very well, apparently, because his eyes turned murderous, and began to punch the daylights out of Baekhyun’s face. Luckily, Baekhyun was able to dodge all but one punch to his eye by the time the bell signaling the end of lunch rang. The bullies scattered, returning to their respective seats or classrooms, and Baekhyun was left to painfully sit up from the ground, his left eye throbbing and already becoming puffy.

At his seat, he kept his head buried in his notebook, looking as if he was taking diligent notes, but in reality he was taking a mental break. 

He couldn’t wait to go to the convenience store after school and see Chanyeol again.

\----  
Chanyeol rushed out of his seat as the bell rang, grabbing his things and waving to his friends and fangirls as he ran out of the school, rushing to get to his part-time job. Well, he wasn’t really late, he just didn’t want anyone to see that he wasn’t going home, because if a classmate did happen to catch him taking the train, he would be followed (yes, he was super popular, or that’s what he liked to think), and the embarrassing truth would be inevitably spilled. So, he rushed to the convenience store seven stations away, giving his manager the excuse of “I couldn’t wait for work!” for why he was so early when his shift wasn’t for another half hour. 

As he restocked the teas in the drink fridge, his mind wandered to Baekhyun. Was Baekhyun doing okay? Was he bullied again today? It’s so strange that he hasn’t seen him at school even once. 

He heard the automatic door slide open and automatically called out, “Welcome!”

He heard a soft shuffling coming closer and closer to him until it stopped. Chanyeol looked up and speak of the devil, there he was.

“Baekhyun!”

“Hi,” Instead of the stench of eggs, Baekhyun was sporting a yellowing bruise around his eye, “I was wondering if you could help me with makeup and find the right shade so I could…”

“Cover up your eye? Sure thing!” Chanyeol led Baekhyun to the small makeup section, “Are you okay? Did those bullies do this?” Chanyeol asked, concerned.

“Um, no, I was just stupid and didn’t see a ball coming at my face,” Baekhyun responded, picking a few shades of concealer before holding them up to his face, “Which one is closest to my skin color?”

Chanyeol’s eyes flitted over the concealers and pointed to the lightest shade, “Really? The person who threw the ball must have really bad aim.”

“U-Uh, yeah,” Baekhyun followed Chanyeol to the register, paying for the makeup and ripping open the package, “do you mind if…”

“Of course not,” Chanyeol grabbed the concealer out of Baekhyun’s hand and began to dot some around his eye. Good thing his sister dragged him to her room whenever she had to get ready for a date, he was able to pick up some techniques from watching her do her makeup. 

He then used his ring finger and gently buffed the concealer around Baekhyun’s eye, seamlessly blending into his skin. 

“Your eye still looks a bit puffy,” Chanyeol said, admiring his handiwork, “but I’m sure if you wait a little longer it will go down.”

“Thank you.”

Chanyeol smiled, “No problem. Why are you hiding your bruise, anyways? Won’t it be better to go home and tend to it than to come to a convenience store and cover it with makeup?”

Baekhyun looked away, “I don’t want to worry my parents. They have enough to worry about already. I would just be adding another thing for them to worry about.”

“Ah…” Chanyeol said, scratching the back of his head, “That’s very kind of you.”

“I guess so… isn’t it just a normal thing children do for their parents?”

“Not really…” Chanyeol muttered under his breath, but said to Baekhyun, “Yeah, I guess…”

“So, uh, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol wanted to change the subject, “Since you go to Es Em High School, why do you come to this convenience store? It’s, like, seven stations away!”

Baekhyun shrunk into himself, “Uh, remember when I said I got into it with a scholarship and on financial aid? The town Es Em is in is really high end, and the houses are super expensive. Even the rent on apartments is crazy!” he paused, and Chanyeol continued to stare at him, so he sighed and decided to continue, “My family and I live in an apartment near this station, because the town isn’t high-end and the rent is a lot cheaper. It’s cheaper to use the station to get to and from school than pay a lot of extra money just to live in the same town as Es Em.”

“Oh,” Chanyeol said, “I’m sorry.”

Baekhyun laughed, “It’s okay, it’s just a lifestyle that’s a little different from everybody else’s. How do you know Es Em is exactly seven stations away?”

Chanyeol gulped, “Uh, I have a cousin that goes there.”

\----  
Baekhyun continued to be bullied every day, and every day he would go to the convenience store, where Chanyeol would help him (financially too by reciting a lower price of whatever Baekhyun needed that day than what it really was and making up the deficit by slipping a 20 dollar bill into the cash register daily, but Baekhyun didn’t know that) with whatever happened to him, at times telling the truth of some injuries or occurrences because there was no excuse that would be able to cover it. 

During those short moments at the convenience store, the pair began to get to know each other. Baekhyun found Chanyeol quite cute, with his dashing looks contrasting his shy behavior (Chanyeol, on the other hand, began to look forward to Baekhyun’s “visits” even though they were prompted by not so good things). 

At school, it seemed as if there was an invisible force keeping the two from seeing each other (or maybe it was because Chanyeol was always put in the class with his friends -- perks of his status -- and that classroom happened to be quite far from Baekhyun’s classroom), and Chanyeol rushing out of school as soon as the bell rang didn’t help. 

Both considered each other as a friend, perhaps a secret one at that, yet it was a lovely friendship.

So it was unfortunate that Baekhyun had decided to hide in the bathroom near Chanyeol’s classroom, where he believed that the bullies wouldn’t find him (they were chasing him with peaches after seeing the allergic reaction he had to eating a slice fruit pie (out of politeness, of course) a classmate had brought to share for the class). He wouldn’t be able to hide the allergic reaction from his parents, because his face would become swollen hives would break out the moment a peach was brought near him. 

So he hid inside the furthest stall from the door, trying to keep his breathing quiet as he heard footsteps outside the bathroom door. 

Unfortunately, the bullies weren’t as dumb as they seemed, and a few had decided to look in the bathroom he was hiding in. He could hear them walking around, and hearing one of them say they’re checking the stalls. 

“Fuck,” Baekhyun muttered, turning around so his back was facing the door. He could hear footsteps getting closer to his stall, and he held his breath until--

“Oi! Sangwon!” The bathroom door was slammed open, “What’s up? What are you doing all the way in this bathroom?”

Baekhyun internally gasped. He recognized that voice. It was the same voice that belonged to his only “friend”. He couldn’t help but peek through the slit in the stall to confirm his suspicions.

It was Chanyeol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you knew it was bound to happen at one point...


	4. 4 Pieces of Radish

It was the same guy he saw in the convenience store after school almost every day, except the green bib was replaced by the school uniform, blazer thrown over his shoulder and tie loosened.

“I’m just looking for a little rat that ran away. Checking in here just in case it came in here.” Sangwon sniggered.

Chanyeol laughed. “Well, you better get out, I’m about to take a dump and I don’t think you’d want to stay in here when I do,” Chanyeol replied, giving Sangwon a pat on the shoulder.

“Sure thing, just tell me if you see a scrawny kid with glasses in here. I'll be in the area.” With that, Sangwon and his gang left.

Baekhyun couldn’t believe his eyes and ears. Chanyeol, the convenience store employee that helped him so many times, was friends with SANGWON? So Chanyeol had been lying to him the entire time. It wasn’t his cousin that attended his high school, it was actually him. 

Baekhyun felt like he was hit by a truck. Stumbling out of the stall, he saw Chanyeol looking in the mirror, fixing his hair.

“Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol whipped around, eyes widening as he recognized the student he had been helping for the past two weeks.

“Baekhyun!”

Chanyeol tried to explain to Baekhyun about himself, stumbling over his words as he rushed to the other student, but Baekhyun brushed past him and pushed into the crowded hallway.

What have I done? Chanyeol thought

\----  
After school, Baekhyun contemplated whether or not he should go to the convenience store. His measly lunch was stolen after Sangwon had found him hiding in the corner of their classroom, trying to blend in with the students, but it was wasted in the end because “who eats just rice and radish?”. So now he was not only set up with the task of replacing his lunch container but also with getting rid of the pickled radish smell from his shirt (Sangwon had thrown Baekhyun’s lunch back at him, what a waste).

If he went to the convenience store, Chanyeol would confront him, because by now he’s probably realized what a loser Baekhyun is. If he went home, his parents would pity him and work harder to provide him with better lunch to bring to school (he didn’t dislike his lunch though). He didn’t want to overwork his parents, so he chose to go to the convenience store.

Before he walked through the automatic sliding doors to the only place where he would inevitably meet the person he wanted to see so badly yet run away from.

“Fuck it,” Baekhyun muttered, and walked in.  
\----  
“Welcome!” Chanyeol called, restocking the teas in the drink aisle. He’s pretty sure somewhere on the internet a celebrity posted a photo drinking a specific brand of green tea, that’s why he’s currently restocking only one brand. As he turns around to ask the usual “Can I help you with anything?”, he stops, only to be met with eyes that belong to the one person he’s wanted to see all day.

“Baekhyun!”

Baekhyun cautiously steps forward, hands pulled into fists yet kept close to his body. “Are you going to take my pocket money?”

Surprised, Chanyeol replies. “Your what?”

“My pocket money. I don’t have much, only 2 dollars.”

Chanyeol is confused. Why would he want Baekhyun’s money? He knows Baekhyun has been bullied at school and is struggling financially. “Baekhyun, I don’t want your m--”

“Then what do you want?”

It finally clicks. 

“Baekhyun, I’m not going to bully you. Sangwon is a friend I made through my parents, not because he’s totally my type of guy to hang out with. My dad is his dad’s boss, so naturally, he would suck up to me.”

Baekhyun is quiet. At first, he didn’t understand how a guy like Chanyeol is friends with a person like Sangwon. Now he knows. But he still can’t forget the fact that he saw Chanyeol at HIS school.

“I thought you said your cousin goes to Es Em, not you!”

Chanyeol sighed. “Baekhyun, I didn’t have any bad intentions. I just didn’t want to tell you I went to Es Em just in case you would tell other people that I work here.”

Baekhyun is puzzled. “What’s so bad about working at a convenience store?”

Chanyeol forgot that Baekhyun had never seen him at school before the incident in the bathroom, and couldn't have known about his popularity. “Um, I’m kind of popular at school, I guess? And if people knew that I was working here, everything wouldn’t go down so well.”

Baekhyun paused, still confused. “Wait, I thought you were kind of well off?? I mean, you said that your dad is Sangwon’s boss, and Sangwon is pretty rich, so…”

“Yeah, my dad is the CEO of Park Industries.”

Baekhyun gasped, eyes going wide. He’s been talking to the son of the CEO of Park Industries this whole time? But that didn’t make sense though. “If you’re so rich, why are you working at a convenience store?”

Embarrassed, Chanyeol rubbed the back of his neck. “Well, I got drunk at this party a few weeks ago, and my Dad wasn’t so happy about it, which I guess is understandable given how many times I go wild at a bar. So he promised that the next time I got stupidly drunk, he would put me to work so I wouldn’t have time to party or drink. And here I am.”

Baekhyun couldn’t believe his ears. So the kind convenience store employee that had helped him this past week was actually rich AND a party animal? That would mean he’s definitely part of the popular group, and of course, he wouldn’t fit in. He would have to stay away from him in school, which wouldn’t be difficult.

“Baekhyun?” Chanyeol called out, snapping Baekhyun out of his thoughts, “Could you do me a favor?”

The heir to Park Industries wants a favor from me? Baekhyun thought, but said, “Sure, what is it?”

Chanyeol smiled, relieved. “Please don’t tell anyone at school about me working here. I want to keep my reputation and make sure we don’t get attacked by my friends here if they find out.”

“Attacked? What do you mean?” Baekhyun tilted his head to the side like a puppy.

“I love my friends, but they can be a real pain in the ass sometimes. They’ll come into the store and buy EVERYTHING, just so I’ll have to restock everything.”

“Oh,” Baekhyun said, “it must be nice to have friends.”  
“Aren’t we friends?” Chanyeol asked, “I think we know each other enough to be called friends.” he joked.

“Yeah,” Baekhyun said, but his mind was still made up to avoid Chanyeol at school.

Chanyeol smiled. “So, do you want to use the washing machine again?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! AYAYAYAYA I've been so busy with summer homework and classes, and I've been addicted to this game called Valorant hehe


End file.
